Speechless
by Jdogg1264
Summary: [One Shot] Because some things are just better left unsaid.[Dasey]


**A/N: Just wanted to let you readers know, that bold print is for thoughts, and italics represent flashbacks. Hope you enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why do you always have to stick your stubborn ass into my business?!"

"Cause your such a control freak that I just can't help trying to screw your "oh so perfect" lifestyle up once in a while!"

"I don't know why you feel the need to be an arrogant prick all the time!"

"Only cause you make it so goddamn hard to get along with a grade grubbing klutz like you!"

"I'm putting my money on Casey to back out first this time" Lizzie whispered into Edwin's ear. Edwin just sighed. Casey and Derek were once again at each others throats, throwing vicious insults back and forth. They were across from each other in the living room while Lizzie and Edwin sat on the couch together eating popcorn and enjoying the quarrel their step siblings were having.

"Honestly, you couldn't let me have on night of peace and happiness?"

"Not when it's with my best friend!"

"Oh get over yourself Derek! Why can't you accept the fact that Sam and I like each other?!"

"Because your on/off relationship with him is so repulsive, that it needs to be botched once and for all!"

"Like you would know about what it takes to be in a relationship! You can't even keep a girlfriend for longer than a week!"

"Hey, I choose not to have a girlfriend for longer than that"

"And why is that, Derek?" Casey accused, her eyes burning with rage.

"Because unlike you, I have other options open" Derek stated arrogantly, a smirk forming upon his face.

"Only because all the girls you go out with are little sluts that just throw themselves at you!"

"Hmm, maybe the reason things don't ever work out between you and Sammy boy is cause he could never get any from you!"

With that comment, Casey faltered. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't contain them anymore. She burst out sobbing and dashed upstairs, slamming her door as hard as possible on the way by. Derek flinched when it slammed, and let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't help but regret his words as soon as they flew out of his mouth.

"I really screwed that one up, didn't I Edwin?"

"You know Casey, dude. Compassion is key when it comes to her" Edwin winked at his older brother.

Derek nodded and headed for the kitchen. Lizzie watched him walk out with disgust. "Edwin?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me we won't end up like those two" Lizzie stated quietly. Edwin smiled.

"You got it, sis" He said, pulling her closer to him. Lizzie let out a giggle, resting her head on his shoulder, as they silently munched on popcorn and watch television.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen, Derek was pacing around the island nervously. **Why'd I have to go and say something like that? I wasn't even trying to ruin her date with Sam! It just sorta happened.**

_Derek was watching the hockey game in the living room when the phone rang. He picked it up._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Derek" Sam greeted._

"_Sam, buddy, what's up?_

"_Nothing, is Casey there?"_

_Derek took a quick glance around the room, never making an attempt to call Casey._

"_Nah, it doesn't look likes she's home right now" Derek said. Unbeknownst to him, Casey was sitting a floor above him in her room, doing her homework with her headphones on._

"_Ok, well can you tell her to call me when she gets back?"_

"_Sure thing Sam" Derek said, only half listening to his request._

"_Thanks" Derek hung up and went right back to watching the hockey game._

_Later that night, Derek walked into the house arriving home from his date to find a fuming Casey waiting for him at the foot of the stairs._

"_What's little Miss Priss's problem now?" he mocked, strolling toward the recliner, Casey hot on his heels._

"_Did you have anything to inform me of, Derek?" Rage evident in her tone. Derek looked at her with curiosity, urging her to go on._

"_Sam called, and you never told me!"_

_Derek leaned his head back in thought before turning back to Casey. "Oh yes, I remember that" he said, looking quite content with himself._

"_I didn't know to call him, so he made other plans!"_

_Derek smirked, "Good for him"._

"_Why did you do that?" Casey asked, moving in front of the TV he had just turned on._

"_It never would of worked out anyway" Derek stated matter of factly, moving to the right to try and catch a glance of the TV._

"_What the hell do you mean by that?"_

_Derek put on a face that said duh. "You and Sam. You guys have been trying to work things out for years, but it's never gonna happen. I figured I was doing you a favor". He returned his attention to watching the TV, but Casey snatched the remote from his grip, and turned it off. Irritated with her persistence, Derek got up to grab the remote back. Casey was quicker though, moving to the opposite side of the couch he was at. Derek was still chasing Casey around when Lizzie and Edwin walked into the room, bowl of popcorn in hand._

_Edwin took one glance at his older siblings before giving Lizzie a knowing look. Lizzie just shook her head, and they both sat on the couch, neither Derek nor Casey noticing either of them. Once Derek finally noticed his brother and stepsister on the couch, he stopped chasing Casey. Still full of anger, Casey got ready to give Derek an earful._

"_Why do you always have to stick your stubborn ass into my business?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Derek hadn't meant to ruin Casey's night, or even bother her at all. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten Sam had called that day. Feeling rather guilty about his harsh remarks to her, Derek decided it was time to console his stepsister. Grabbing a plate of fresh cookies Nora had made earlier, and a glass of milk, Derek slowly made his way towards Casey's room. When he got there, her door was locked, and he could hear her silent sobs coming from inside. He timidly knocked on her door.

"Go Away!"

"Case, please open the door"

"Why should I?" Derek sighed.

"I'm trying my best here, Case. The least you could do is hear me out. Plus, If you don't open up, these cookies I have are gonna harden and this milk is gonna spoil"

A minute or so passed before Casey unlocked the door and sat back down on her bed. Derek quickly entered the room and closed the door silently before sitting next to her on the bed. He gently placed the milk and cookies in front of her. They slipped into an awkward silence before Casey gave in, and bit into one of the cookies. Derek took this moment to act.

"Case, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Sam. I forgot he called earlier cause I was watching the hockey game" Casey stayed silent, munching on the delicious treat, waiting for him to go on.

"What I said downstairs….it was uncalled for….and I didn't mean it. It just sorta came out."

Casey watched him intently as he went through his nerve-wrackingapology before nodding. Derek relaxed a bit and laid back on the edge of her bed. A comfortable silence enveloped them until Casey's thoughts caught up with her.

"This isn't the first time you've done this you know" she said, taking a sip of the milk from the glass.

"Done what?" Derek asked quizzically.

"Ruined one of my dates"

"Really? When else did this happen?"

"Remember when I was supposed to go to the movies with Sam, and you came along?"

"Hey, first off, Sam invited me! Secondly, it was a bond movie! No way would I miss out on that!"

"You distracted Sam basically the entire night! He didn't pay attention to me once at the theatre!"

"Once again, not my fault. We had a big playoff game the next night. And you know how us guys love our sports!" Derek said, smirking.

Casey persisted, "How come you got mad every time he put his arm around me?"

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He knew damn well why he got angry, but he'd be caught dead before he told her the reason. He fumbled with his words, afraid Casey would soon discover his secret.

"I just can't stand PDA, you know that" he said defensively.

"Derek, it's a simple gesture" Derek merely shrugged. Casey glared suspiciously at him, and then continued on.

"What about when you knocked Max out at that party a couple of weeks ago?" Derek's thoughts raced back to that night two weeks prior.

_Derek was at a party at one of his teammates' houses, sitting on the couch with another blonde haired girl whose name escapes him on his lap, enjoying the party with his friends. In the midst of it all, he spotted Casey walk in with Emily. He remembered that she looked absolutely beautiful that night, wearing a small pink tee and a black mini skirt. His eyes followed her as she stood in the middle of the room, Emily already conversing with a friend across the room. She stood in the same position for a few minutes, and just as Derek was about to go interrogate her, a boy named Max came up to her. He watched as the two of them talked for a while, watched as Casey laughed at jokes he cracked, and watched as the two of them danced. By the time that came along, Derek's blood was boiling with such anger and jealousy, that he forgot completely about the girl sitting on his lap, and was ready to kick Max's ass._

_When Max left to use the bathroom, Derek followed him upstairs. As Max went to close the door, Derek shoved the door back open, took Max's collar in one hand, and took a powerful swing at his face with the other. He connected, rather hard, right to his left eye, and Max fell to the floor, unconscious. Still pissed, Derek left the poor boy in the bathroom and immediately left the party. He walked straight home, closing himself off in his room for the rest of the night._

Derek was quick to respond this time. "He had made a rude comment about you. I was just defending your honor."  
Casey pressed on "Why have you been acting so weird recently?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you still start as fights with me, but now whenever you go too far, you actually apologize"

Derek thought about this for a moment, before realizing she was right. He'd still been himself, nitpicking at every little thing Casey did, but had felt bad every time he had said something a little too harsh. He ran his hand through his matted hair and looked down at his feet, utterly speechless.

"And there have been times when you've been nice to me lately also"

Derek remembered just yesterday he had dragged a kid back down the hallway to apologize to Casey. The puny little sophomore tried to get away with calling her klutzilla, but Derek had other plans. Still finding no response to Casey's line of questioning, Derek began to fidget nervously. He didn't know how much more he could take before he would have to make an escape, or tell Casey what he had been hiding from her all along.

Casey saw his nervous moments, and grinned evilly. **Today's the day I finally beat him. Today's the day I can finally call myself the victor over the great Derek Venturi.**

"What's making you so nervous, Derek? Afraid I'll find out something you don't want me to know?" she asked, her excitement growing with each passing second.

At this point, Derek made to run from her room, but Casey cut him off, closing his only escape route. He meekly sat down in her computer chair, waiting for his doom Casey would set upon him.

"So Derek, why has your behavior toward me suddenly changed?" Derek held his face in his palms, avoiding Casey's stare and obviously flustered by Casey's perseverance.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I just…"

"Come on Derek! Spit it out!" Casey yelled in aggravation, but that disappeared once Derek literally jumped out of the chair and raced at Casey. Thinking he was once again trying to leave the room she pinned herself against the door, making sure he wouldn't get by her. She was surprised when he stopped mere inches from her. Suddenly afraid of what might happen, Casey glanced up at Derek to see something that astounded her. She met Derek's eyes with her own and his gaze softened, a terrible amount of longing filling his brown orbs, shouting at her what he felt, piercing her soul with his gaze. Realization set in for Casey as she knew what his next move would be. She braced for it, knowing there was no escape for her.

Derek slowly moved his hand up to cup Casey's cheek before he brushed his lips against hers. Alarms went off somewhere in the back of both their minds to pull away, but melted away along with every other thought they had as Derek attempted to deepen the kiss. Instinct kicked in for Casey, as she returned the kiss, pushing all the passion she had when they fought with each other into the kiss.

Derek broke the kiss a minute or so later, gasping for air, his chest heaving against Casey's. He opened his eyes to see Casey in the same condition as he, her breathing heavy against him, her eyes searching his. A smile emerged on his face as Casey opened her mouth to speak, but found her mind still blank, she rendered the speechless one now.

"I…" Casey started, but Derek silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips.

"Some things are just better left unsaid" he whispered, before taking her lips with his once more.

_End_

**A/N: Thanks for reading, this is my first LWD fic, so I apologize if it wasn't to your liking. Seeing as you've made it this far, why don't you just scroll down a little further and leave me a review! It'd be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
